los problemas son eternos
by luis angel
Summary: la aparicion de la carta negra


LOS PROBLEMAS SON ETERNOS  
  
1 Un Nuevo Comienzo  
  
Transcurría un dia cual quiera, yugi estaba en la tienda de juegos con su abuelo y sus amigos cuando el cielo se obscureció y lógicamente ellos pensaron que se trataba de una tormenta común y corriente, pero no sabían el mal que estaba aproximando y que seria mayor que todos los males que con los habían peleado antes.  
  
Al otro día muy temprano se hoyo que alguien se hubiera caído muy bruscamente en la puerta, así que yugi tubo que ir a ver que es lo que había pasado pero ante esto fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrarse a bakura, tirado y mal herido yugi le llamo a su abuelo y el salio corriendo para ver si encontraba al agresor pero la calle estaba solitaria lo cual es muy raro, pero paso una brisa muy escalofriante y a yugi le empezó a brillar el ojo egipcio en su rostro como previniéndolos de un mal.  
  
Tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia para llevar a bakura al hospital. Pero estando hay esperando resultados de lo que le había sucedido a bakura, trajeron a weevil casi igual de herido que bakura y les pareció que era una coincidencia muy grande, pero no le tomaron importancia hasta que al poco rato trajeron a rex, y al parecer esto ya no era una coincidencia cualquiera y aun empeoro cuando al igual entro el bandido keith, pero el entro mas herido y al irlos a ver ninguno de los cuatro tenia sus respectivas barajas de duelo, y se pusieron demasiado preocupados queriendo saber lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento bakura se despertaba...........?  
  
2 El Mal Regresa  
  
Cuando se despertó bakura todos muy ansiosos le preguntaron lo que había sucedido, pero el muy cansado se volvió a desmayar y esto los dejo aun mas en preocupación, y en ese momento el cielo se obscureció como la primera ves y se vio caer un rayo, y esto los puso muy espantados. Pero ahora era rebeca la que venia muy mal al ver a los cinco mal heridos a yugi le aparecía el ojo egipcio y todos se recuperaron milagrosamente, y les preguntaron lo que les había pasado.  
  
Y contestaron que ellos iban caminado cuando un duelita con capa, los reto y ello le dijeron que si, pero les sorprendió que tuviera cartas muy fuertes y raras entre ellas al "relinquished", las caricaturas, el libro de caricaturas de pegasus, y al mago oscuro pero en color rojo, pero aun mas extraño fue que no los venció con esas cartas poderosas, si no con una carta negra de la que salía, un gran moustro que no lo pudieron ver bien, y que les dijo que le avisaran a el faraón que el había vuelto después de 5000 años, y que estaba juntando una baraja con todos los moustros de sus amigos y enemigos mas fuerte para al fin enfrentarlo en el duelo decisivo.  
  
Pero en ese momento entra mocuba diciendo que un duelista le gano a kaiba y may juntos, en un duelo y que ahora estaban mal heridos, pero que un hombre los había ayudado y quería ver a yugi.  
  
3 El Mal De Hace 5000 años.  
  
En ese momento entra isis y explica que alguien revivió al mago isleyk, que el había querido retar al faraón hace 5000 años, pero el faraón vio un exceso de mal en así que lo envió el reino de la sombras, pero ya no se supo nada, pero solamente un rumor de que el había derrotado al faraón pero esto lo dijo un de sus discípulos, y por esto no le dieron importancia.  
  
Pero isis dijo que sus discípulos seguían esperando su regreso supuestamente con una carta mas poderosa, que los dioses egipcios y al parecer si era cierto pero lo que no he averiguado, es que si son mas fuertes que los mismos dioses que están en tu poder.  
  
Pero con esto surge una nueva duda por que el faraón se encerró en el rompecabezas, y por que utilizo siete artículos y no solamente uno.  
  
Pero en eso entra un hombre buscando al faraón que isis reconoció y le pregunto que hacia aquí tu destino ya a sido destruido.  
  
4 EL ETERNO SERVIDOR  
  
Al entrar dice que al fin a encontrado al faraón y que viene por que el mal se acerca, y lo vengo prevenir y a darle una carta para esta misión la cual la será mas difícil que todas las que a peleado por que el esta formando una baraja sorprendente tanto por los moustros, y mas por su carta negra.  
  
Pero yo e estado esperando para darle esta cata blanca porque, la de el representa el cementerio pero la blanca el campo santo donde viven moustros en paz pero en el cementerio viven encontrar el mejor que los guié y al fuerte.  
  
Mi familia le a servido desde que era un faraón igual que la de isis y la de sadi para ayudarlo, y mi familia a cuidado esta carta para al fin dársela y cumpla con su destino pero lo que si no sabemos es lo que sucedió con el hechicero isleyk, en por eso que no sabemos la verdadera historia de lo que sucedió pero al mismo tiempo que el desapareció el hechicero y sus dos discípulos mas fuertes se fueron con el, así que nuestra familias juraron proteger al faraón asi que se repartieron y la familia de sadi le toco su tumba junto con los artículos del milenio al la de isis las lapidas y a la mia le toco la carta blanca y ahora se ah juntado para protegerlo a costas de lo que sea y por cierto mi nombre es orber.  
  
Pero en ese momento entra sadi al cuarto y dijo.....................?  
  
5 Un Destino Incierto  
  
En eso entra sadi y avisa que la tumba del faraón ha sido destruida por completa, y creo que el que la destruyo esta buscando al faraón y cuando sadi esta hablando entra isleyk y dice:"al fin te encuentro faraón hace 5000 años que no nos vemos y ahora estamos cara a cara pero aun, no es el duelo definitivo aunque allas derrotado a mis dos discípulos quesee encontraban en los cuerpos de marik y bakura nada te salvara de tu derrota "  
  
Por la verdadera historia de los artículos yo la se por que yo vi su creación. Desde que me encerraste mi alma en el reino de las sombra por segunda ves solamente e querido vengarme, pero si deseas conocer la historia de los artículos del milenio yo te la contare hace: 5000 años yo tuve un duelo con tigo el cual fue difícil por que se utilizo mucha magia, pero tu yugi y tu patético mago oscuro me detuvieron y decidieron encadenar a todos los moustros en lapidas de roca y a mi mandarme al reino de las sombras, junto con mis discípulos pero yo pude controlar a los moustros con mi grandísima magia pero cuando tu estaba teniendo un duelo con kaiba yo salí y destruí a kaiba junto con su dragón azul, pero tu al ver tal magia me quisiste de nuevo encerrar, pero mis discípulos no te dejaron y tu los encerrarte sus almas en una sortija y un cetro, pero mi fuerza era descomunal y mis habilidades que me permitian ver los pensamientos, ver en las mentes, ver el pasado y el presente, poder interrogar y tuviste que quitármelas por separado, pero yo todavía te alcanse a sellar tu mente en el rompecabezas para que nadie nunca lo pudiera unir y sufrieras eternamente. Asi que el poder de los artículos no es tullo si no mío es por eso que bakura el poder de los artículos, pero marik quería la fuerza del faraón para vencerlo y apoderarse del mundo.  
  
6 La Baraja Prohibida  
  
Pero al irse el hechicero, joey muy cansado por lo que estaba sucediendo bajo a tomar una taza de café, el se percato de que no había nadie en la cafetería, y se puso nervioso, y sintió como una presencias que le penetraba el cuerpo y al oponer fuerza se desmayo.  
  
Al abrir los ojos vi a yugi sujetándolo pero rápidamente busco su baraja y no la tenia, el contó lo sucedido, y orber lega a la conclusión de que solo le faltaba la baraja de joey.  
  
En esos momentos entra tea y le pregunta por que esta muy triste y yugi responde: es por que no se como vencer la gran baraja que el a formado pensando solamente en que el tiene a los tres dragones azules de kaiba, el dragón negro de los ojos rojos joey, la dama águila de mai, las trampas y magias de bakura, el espectro de la sombras de rebeca, las maquinas de keith, los insectos de weevil y la fuerza de rex, y an peor la carta negra que no sabemos su efectos y su fuerza. Mientras yo solamente mi baraja, pero tea responde tu has echo una gran baraja de la que debes confiar asta el fin.  
  
Cuando yugi le iba a dar las gracias a tea todos salieron volando del hospital solamente se ollo al hechicero diciendo, ya tengo la baraja perfecta esperaras a que yo te diga donde nos batiremos y no te reusaras por que tengo a tus amigos, te derrotare faraón.  
  
7 La Batalla Del Destino Yugi Vs. Isleyk  
  
Cuando yugi estaba sentado afuera de su casa viendo la carta blanca se levanta y siente que alguien le llama, sierra sus ojos, y entra en su mente isleyk, que dice que ya esta todo preparado, pero no le dice donde será el duelo, el muy preocupado abre los ojos pero se cuenta de que esta en una gran torre con sus amigos colgando, pero en ese momento sale isleyk, y le dice que las reglas serán que si pierde sus amigos caerán junto con el, asi que el duelo comience comienza yugi tirando al guerrero magnético gamma en modo de defensa (1500-1800) y una carta boca abajo y en el turno de isley el pone dos cartas mágica una de chivo espiatorio y otra carta ultra rara que nadie conocida la cual permite que una carta mágica tenga su efecto durante todo el duelo y con esto re vela que ya no tiene inconvenientes para invocar por que puede sacrificar cuantos chivos quiera asi que envía ala dama águila (1300-1500) y revela la otra carta que le permiten sacar todos los equipos de un moustro y con esto sube hasta 2950 de ataque pero no decide atacar para formar un gran ejercito en el turno de yugi el dice que si no puede atacar entonces se defenderá y envía a el guerrero magnético alpha (1400-1700) en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo pero aun peor isleyk vorse (1900-1200) pero el activa su efecto que le permite ser cambiado por un moustro de invocación especial y le da 500 puntos de ataque y saca a la ultima gran polilla (3500-3000) pero el no puede atacar si no asta el otro turno y pone una carta boca abajo, pero yugi saca al guerrero magnético beta y una polimerización, para invocar a guerrero magnético supremo (3500-3850) y lo deja en modo de ataque pero isler le dice que a come tido un gran error y manda a la ultima gran polilla que ataque pero yugi tiene una trampa la del magic-arm shileldl la cual permite tomar un moustro del oponente y tomarlo como barrera y el toma a la dama águila es destruida dejando los puntos de vida de isleyk a (2950p.v isleyk) asi que yugi utiliza eterner mal y baja el ataque de la polilla a 3500 pero muy repentinamente isleyk pone dos cartas boca abajo y ordena que ataque la polilla y yugi activa la fuerza del espejo destruyendo a la gran polilla pero en ese momento isleyk utiliza de-fusión dejando separado al guerrero magnético entonces cuando se propone a tacar se da cuenta de algo...................?  
  
8 El Destino Cambia  
  
De lo que se da cuenta yugi es que no puede atacar mientras este activo el chivo espiatorio muy mal por eso sacrifica aun guerrero para traer al campo al mago oscuro y pone tres cartas boca abajo pero isleyk saca a un dragón de los ojos azules (3000-2500) y ataca al mago oscuro de yugi pero el activa a la carta de los sombreros mágicos activando asi la carta de el circulo de los hechiceros sacando al mago oscuro para que ataque al dragón bajando los puntos de vida de isleyk a (2750p.v.isleyk) pero isleyk muy furioso saca al segundo dragos de azul (3000-2500)para que destruya al mago oscuro (3500p.v.yugi)en el turno de yugi sacrifica a otro guerrero para enviar al campo a la aprendiz del mago oscuro activando el efecto sube asta su poder hasta (2300-1800) y la oculta en uno de los dos sombreros restantes pero isleyk muy furioso manda al dragón que destruya uno de los sombreros pero yugi dice que a caído en su trampa una ves mas y sale la maga oscura con la carta que regresa el ataque y asi destruye al dragón, pero yugi muy sorprendido por la carta que a sacado asi que pone dos cartas boca abajo y la de las espadas de la luz reveladora y isleyk saca a su tercer dragón (3000-2500) y una carta que destruye cartas mágicas y asi queda libre para atacar en el otro turno su dragón pero yugi voltea su carta es el ritual del fulgor negro asi que sacrifica a su maga y a su guerrero 'para invocarlo y manda a destruir al dragón pero los se destruyen y yugi dice que no puede ser posible y isleyk dice que la carta que destruía cartas mágicas también destruye efectos asi que el dice que este en el turno final o decisivo par el mundo por que manda al dragón negro delos ojos rojos y la carta de the cheerful coffn capas de revivir tres moustros del cementerio y asi revive a los tres dragones pero no pueden atacar sino asta el otro turno yugi sin esperanzas revive al mago oscuro y termina su turno con desaliento pero isleyk muy confiado manda al campo a el espectro de las sombras y usa la fusión para invocar a el ultra dragón espectro de los ojos rojos (7500-5000) pero eso no era todo lo fusiona con la carta negra sacando a un moustro descomunal (¿?-¿?) pero cuando iba a atacar a yugi ...............................?  
  
9 El Destino A Culminado  
  
Y cuando iba a atacar yugi activa su carta blanca la cual convierte al mago oscuro un ser blanco con alas emplumadas parecido a un ángel, llamado el mago divino (¿?-¿?) y al atacarse los dos crearon una gran explosión en la que salió victorioso yugi, y corrió a salvar a sus amigos, pero toma las dos carta y las pone juntas y todos los se preguntan por que no la destruye y el dijo que el destino es incierto pero que dejaría las cartas por si alguien tuviera que utilizarlas, lo hacia por que los PROBLEMAS SON ETERNOS.  
  
FIN  
  
COMENTARIOS ESCRIBIR A: luisangel04@hotmail.com 


End file.
